1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a connector for a circuit board in which terminals, before being bent, have the same overall length, thereby reducing the cost of producing the terminals, and also preventing erroneous mounting of the terminals on a connector housing.
2. Related Art
FIG. 8 is a vertical cross-sectional view of a conventional connector for a circuit board disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 1-166983, FIG. 9 is a rear view as seen in a direction of arrow B of FIG. 8, and FIG. 10 is a plan view as seen in a direction of arrow C of FIG. 8.
The circuit board connector 21 comprises a connector housing 4 of a synthetic resin, and a plurality of pin-like terminals 20.sub.1, 20.sub.2 . . . which have their distal end portions 23 fixedly press-fitted respectively in terminal holes 22, formed through a proximal wall 5 of the connector housing 4, in a juxtaposed manner, proximal end portions 26, 27 of these pin-like terminals being perpendicularly bent and inserted respectively in connection holes 24, formed through a circuit board 9 disposed below the connector housing 4, in a staggered manner. The connector housing 4 is fixedly secured to the circuit board 9 by screws or the like (not shown), and proximal ends 26a, 27a of the terminals are connected to land portions 25 of the circuit board 9 by solder 28.
The plurality of terminals 20.sub.1, 20.sub.2 . . . have two different lengths, i.e., there are longer ones and shorter ones, as shown in FIG. 11 (horizontal cross-sectional view) showing a condition before these terminals are bent. After these terminals are press-fitted in the connector housing 4, they are perpendicularly bent toward the circuit board 9, using a lower jig 29 with recesses and projections and an upper jig (not shown). As a result, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 10, the proximal end portions 26, 27 of the adjacent terminals 20.sub.1, 20.sub.2 are arranged out of phase with each other in a forward-backward direction, thereby preventing a short circuit between the adjacent solders 28, and also achieving a fine pitch or spacing of the distal end portions 23.
In the above conventional construction, however, two kinds of terminals 20.sub.1, 20.sub.2 having different lengths must be prepared, the production cost is increased, and a terminal 20.sub.1 or 20.sub.2 may be inadvertently press-fitted in the wrong terminal hole 24 in the connector housing 4. In the latter case, when the proximal end portion 26 (27) is bent, it may not reach the circuit board 9, and therefore cannot be connected thereto, or conversely the end portion may be too long, and interferes with a casing (not shown).